A.I
|font color = white |track color = #D3BFDB |CD name = Idol Song: Mikaze Ai |previous = - |next = Futari no MONOGRAM 二人のモノグラム |current track = A.I }} |font color = white |name = アイドルソング 美風 藍 A.I |image = |kanji name = A.I |romaji name = A.I |translation = A.I |type = Idol Song |artist = Mikaze Ai (Aoi Shouta) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi }} The first track from the CD [[Idol Song: Mikaze Ai|'Idol Song: Mikaze Ai']], sung by [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], who is voiced by ''Aoi Shouta''. Lyrics English = The vast sunset Is exceedingly beautiful “At what percentage does it become ‘love’?” No graph can express what’s in my heart The rooftops fade into twilight, a purple breeze stirs Your hand held in mine is so warm Your fluttering hair softly moved closer, just missing me, Filling my heart with longing “Will it reach?” My chest tightens Even though you are within range to be touched like this Even with many thousands of words, This feeling cannot be expressed There is no answer to the only question I ask you Although the kisses increase, I’m sorry Because I’ll be anxious if I don’t This name of mine is a little poor, So, if you put ‘A’ and ‘I’ together…what do you get? But somehow, with your amazing smile, you say it all There’s a meaning to ‘AI’ Filled with the memories known as ‘happiness,’ Let’s make this present time important Your warmth, this tender sunny spot Is my gentle place to return to After this, though we may even fight occasionally, We’ll chase our dreams one step at a time Crossing paths on our way home, before we wave our hands, Beneath the setting sun, Once more…let’s kiss I want to confirm it, this thing you call ‘love’ The campus of pure white music paper Is covered slowly, slowly, in the melodies of these memories One by one, the musical notes carefully Pair with sound, they should resonate, ah… Even with many thousands of words, This feeling could not be expressed Though the single word you taught to me, Whether a moment or an eternity with you, It helped me To depict everything I ‘love’ you… I love youRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = hirogatta yuuyake ga totemo kirei de 'nan PAASENTO kara AI ni narun daro?' GURAFU de arawasenai kokoro no naka okujou wa tasogare PAAPURU no kaze wa zawameki tsunaida te wa　atatakaku kimi no nabiku kami wo　sotto yokete　chikadzuita yokubari ni natte yuku HAATO 'todoiteru no?' mune ga shimetsukerareru konna furerareru kyori ni iru no ni ikusen, kazu aru donna kotoba demo kono kimochi dake wa arawasenai kimi he to tou shika kotae ga nainda KISU ga fueru keredo GOMEN ne janakya fuan dakara jibun no kono namae chotto nigate de hora 'A' to 'I' kasaneru to…nan ni naru? demo kimi wa sa nazeka tobikkiri no egao de iu AI tte imi ga arunda to shiawase tte iu na no　omoide ga umete yuku ima wo daiji ni shiyou kimi no nukumori　yawarana kono hidamari BOKU no yasashii kaeru basho dakara kore kara toki wa KENKA mo shinagara yume wo ou hibi wo　ippozutsu kaeri no kousaten　te wo furu sono mae ni shizumiyuku yuuhi no mashita de mou ichido…KISU shiyou tashikametai yo　kimi no iu 'ai' masshiro ni natteta　gosenshi no KYANPASU ga yukkuri yukkuri　MERODI de umaru hitotsu hitotsu no　onputachi　taisetsu ni tsugau neiro ga　hibiku no darou　Ah ikusen, kazu aru donna kotoba demo kono kimochi dake wa arawasenakatta dakedo mo oshiete moratta hitomoji wa kimi to no setsuna mo eien mo subete wo egaite BOKU wo sukutte kureta AI shiteru…aishiteru |-| Kanji = 広がった夕焼けが とても綺麗で 「何％からアイになるんだろ？」 グラフで表せない心の中 屋上は黄昏れパープルの風はざわめき 繋いだ手は　暖かく 君の靡く髪を　そっとよけて　近づいた 欲張りになってゆくハート 「届いてるの？」胸が締め付けられる こんな触れられる距離にいるのに 幾千、数あるどんな言葉でも この気持ちだけは表せない 君へと問うしか答えがないんだ キスが増えるけれどゴメンね じゃなきゃ不安だから 自分のこの名前ちょっと苦手で ほら「A」と「I」重ねると…何になる？ でも君はさ何故かとびっきりの笑顔で言う アイって意味があるんだと 幸せっていう名の　思い出が埋めてゆく 今を大事にしよう 君のぬくもり　柔らなこの陽だまり ボクの優しい帰る場所だから これから時にはケンカもしながら 夢を追う日々を　一歩ずつ 帰りの交差点　手を振るその前に 沈みゆく夕陽の真下で もう一度…キスしよう 確かめたいよ　君の言う「アイ」 真っ白になってた　五線紙のキャンパスが ゆっくりゆっくり　追憶(メロディ)で埋まる 一つ一つの　音符達　大切に 番う音色が　響くのだろう　Ah 幾千、数あるどんな言葉でも この気持ちだけは表せなかった だけども教えて貰った一文字は 君との刹那も永遠も すべてを描いて ボクを救ってくれた アイしてる…愛してる歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = A.I |file link = }} |track name = A.I (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Mikaze Ai's A route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #BE9EC9}} Category:Idol Song: Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)